Hot Summer Day Surprises
by thehistoryofmystery
Summary: It was just a hot summer day and things were going to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting at home and it was extremely hot. I reading a magazine on my couch when I realized that no one was home.

I decided to take off all my clothes. I mean no one was there to see me. The air felt so nice on my sweaty body parts, especially my boobs. I looked down and admired them. They had gotten bigger.

I took one of my breasts in my hand and played with it. Honestly, it was one of my favorite things to do when I was alone.

I spread my legs wide open to let air up there also. I loved the feeling of my soft couch on my pussy. It was always one of my fantasies to take a picture of myself like that and send it to Jack.

I had a major crush on him. We always hang out. He even has a copy of my house key. I rubbed myself on my couch and pretended that I was rubbing myself against Jack.

Then I noticed someone open the door. I didn't look up from my magazine.

I heard someone gasp and say "Hey Kim."

"Hey Jack." I said nonchalantly.

"Is there a reason why you are naked?" He asked while he took in the sight of my body. His eyes remained on my legs that were spread wide open.

"Uh yeah. It is super hot." I said in a matter-of-fact-tone. "You can come sit next to me if you want.

I sat crisscrossed apple sauce as he hesitantly sat down next to me.

"Don't mind me." I told him.

He gave me look as he swallowed and looked at my boobs.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him innocently.

"U-uh. W-we can watch a movie."

"Sure let me put one in." I got up from the couch and bent down, sticking my butt in the air, giving him a full view of my pussy and my butt.

I heard him moan quietly to himself. He was definitely turned on.

Once I was done putting in the movie I surprised him by sitting in his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. His eyes widened because I sat directly on top of his boner and my boobs were smashed against his chest.

"Kim. What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I am just sitting on your lap. No harm done. I mean I always do this."

"Yeah! But not when you are naked."

"C'mon I know you love this. I can fell your boner against my pussy. Don't act like you are not turned on."

"I am turned on. Extremely turned on, but this is wrong!"

"I know what can make it right." I said seductively.

"What?" He asked.

"Touch me." I said biting my lip, bringing my face closer to his.

"Wait? Are you being serious right now." He asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah. Touch me wherever. I am yours."

He swallowed and I could see the pain in his eyes as I rubbed my pussy on his boner.

He started by taking one of my breasts in his hand. He moaned as he rubbed my cool nipple.

I moaned just as loudly and I felt his boner get harder, if that is even possible.

He took that same breast and wrapped his lips around it. He was sucking on my nipple as if it were some sort of lollipop. It was so hot. I moaned so loudly and started grinding myself against him.

Meanwhile, he took his hand and placed it in between my legs. He placed a finger inside of me and started teasing me. He rubbed my pussy with two fingers and I was practically dripping wet.

Then I stopped him by getting up. I readjusted my position so that my legs were wide open. I sat on the ground and motioned for him to come closer to me.

His eyes were filled with lust and he came closer, loving my new position.

Then, to my surprise, he brought his head down to my pussy and started eating me out. It was the most glorious feeling ever. I rubbed his head with my nails as he did that. It was so sexy.

Then as he finished I pushed his back to the ground. I straddled him and I started grinding on his lower region. My boobs were bouncing as I did that and he just took in the view of what was going on. He put his hands on my hips to steady me.

"Kim. You are the hottest thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

I smirked and brought my face down to his. I began kissing him in the most passionate way. He kissed back and he placed his hands on my butt, while squeezing it slightly.

He flipped us around so that he was on top of me. He started kissing down my neck and trailed down to my boobs. He kissed both of them and licked my erect nipples. Meanwhile I started unbuttoning his shirt.

He lifted his arms and I took it off of him. His chest was quite a sight to behold. His six pack was so defined and sexy. I traced my hand down his chest and traced each and everyone of his abs.

Then jack surprised my by sliding off his pants and his boxers, leaving us both naked. I flipped us so that I was on top again. I took his dick into my hands and placed it at the entrance of my pussy. Then, he entered me and it was the most heavenly feeling.

I started bouncing up and down on his length. Giving him full sexual arousal. He watched as my boobs bounced, loving the feeling of his dick filling my vagina. I moaned loudly and kept going.

Then I took my phone that was right on my table next to me and took a picture of us in that position. His dick inside of me. My boobs bouncing.

Then I turned myself around and let him watch my butt bouncing on his dick and took a video of his dick entering my vagina. It was the most sexy position. I came and so did he, but I didn't want his dick to leave my vagina.

He got up and sat on the couch again. I got up and sat on his lap. Then I placed his dick inside my vagina and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We just sat like that until the movie was over and it was super sexy.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Kim. We should do this again sometime." He said as he placed both hands on my boobs, rubbing them.

"Oh for sure. Your dick isn't leaving my vagina though. It feels way too good." I said with a smirk.

"Deal." He said while pushing himself further inside of me as I moaned.

Got to love Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Oneshot

Jack and I had been friends since we were little and we were always together. I also wished we would date but I don't think he feels the same way about me, but who knows.

I invited him over to hang out with me, since my parents weren't home. Generally the guys would come over too, but they were at the skatepark, but Jack was coming and I love having alone time with him. We always end up watching movies together and cuddling.

I heard the doorbell ring and I ran to my mirror to check if I looked presentable.

I was wearing a tank top and short shorts as usual and my hair was in a messy bun on top of my head. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

Immediately Jack embraced me into a warm hug and lifted me and spun me around.

"Hey stranger." He said as he spun me and set me down. My shirt had ridden up and his hands were touching my bare waist.

His hands were still there and he was dangerously close to me, but I decided to reply casually.

"Hey Jack. What do you want to do?" I immediately regretted how I phrased that because Jack smirked and pulled me closer to him so that our chests were touching and he whispered in my ear, "You." And then he let go of me, sending me chills from the lack of warmth from his body.

"Just kidding, maybe." He said winking at me and slapping my butt before grabbing me by the hand pulling me to the couch. He sat down and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap.

He was acting very differently today. Generally he wasn't this touchy and today there was a lot of sexual tension.

"So what do you want to watch?" I asked him. Again he smirked, but he replied simply by saying, "Let's watch Friends With Benefits." I gulped because that was a very sexual movie, but he seemed all for it. I wiggled my hips slightly to tease him before nodding my head and getting up to put the movie in. I bent down, giving him a perfect view of my butt and put in the movie.

I returned back to my spot in his lap and noticed a little tent in his pants. "Guess I turned him on a little bit." I thought while wiggling my hips a little more to get "comfortable."

I heard a small moan escape his lips and he played it off by saying that I smelled nice. He brought his nose by my neck and he touched his lips lightly to my neck. Then he began kissing it up and down and I couldn't help but moan. It felt so nice.

He clicked play on the movie and stopped kissing my neck. I wish he had continued. It was strange though. This is the most affection he had ever shown me.

Throughout the movie, whenever I heard moans coming from the characters or saw their naked bodies intertwining, I would grind myself slightly into Jack, fantasizing what it would feel like if he was inside of me.

I didn't realized what I was doing, until Jack moaned and turned me around on his lap.

"Do you even realize what you are doing to me?" He said in a low, husky voice.

"I'm sorry, what exactly am I doing?" I asked while smirking.

"Kim, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I trust you more than I trust anyone else." I said, confused on why he said that.

"Good, so please, don't move." I gave him a confused glare and he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up off the couch and got up after me. Then he practically threw me onto the couch and pulled down my shorts and my panties.

He spread my legs wide open, making me gasp at his quick actions and brought his head to my pussy. Then he stuck his tongue out and began licking my pussy. I gasped and moaned so loudly. I was shocked at the sight in front of me. It was like all my dreams had come true.

He continued lapping at my pussy, making the muscles in my stomach tighten. I was shaking and moaning so much. He was so sexy. His long tongue made my pussy drip. He kept on slurping and then I moaned even louder when he stuck two fingers into my pussy, he started fingering me, slow at first and then it got faster and faster. I was moaning and he gave me this sexy look that was filled with so much lust.

Then, I had my first orgasm and it was the most amazing sensation I had ever felt. He brought his lips down to mine and began making out with me. He lifted my shirt and revealed my erect breasts. He rubbed them and sucked them, making me moan even louder.

I lifted his shirt and took in his beautiful chest. Then I pulled down his pants and he quickly pulled down his boxers and quickly brought his dick to the entrance of my pussy. He looked at me for the nod of approval and then he entered me.

He started slow at first, and then he started going faster and faster, going in and out of me at a very quick pace, filling my vagina completely. He moaned and I moaned and I was so glad my parents were not home. The loud sound of our skin slapping together made me so hot.

Eventually, we both came, and I rode out the orgasm.

Then he pulled out of me and I pushed him down on his back. I aligned myself with his dick and I entered it into my vagina once more. I bounced up and down on him, our skinning slapping together even more loudly. He moaned and watched my breasts bounce up and down as I bounced up and down on his dick.

We both came together once more and he pulled himself out of me and I laid on top of his chest.

"That was amazing." I said.

"You're amazing." He said. "You don't even know how long I have been wanting to do that."

"Trust me, I have been fantasizing this since we were young." I said.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Jack."

And then for the rest of the night we lied there together, kissing every once in a while and rubbing against each other. It was the greatest day of my life.

I love you Jack.


End file.
